Día de los Muertos
by Nevermore8
Summary: On the Day of the Dead Thor asks his team to celebrate. But during the night the team will each get a visitor, and things unsaid will be spoken. One shot with slight spoilers.


**Ah, the season is almost over. I am in Spanish and we talked about the day of the dead. This'll be depressing, and I am so sorry if I got some of the facts wrong... So this happened. I don't own anything but my fish, Alexei…**

"FRIENDS! I have heard of the most interesting holiday called Día de los Muertos!" Thor boomed as he walked into the rec room. He had been staying at the Avengers Tower after Loki's trial. It hadn't gone well and Loki was executed. Thor had come back with tears in his eyes, and it had taken his girlfriend Jane to cheer him up.

"What, day of the dead?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I have gone and purchased the required items: Marigolds, masks, sugar skulls and candles!" he boomed again as Tony regretted giving him a debit card.

""Why not Tony, it might be… fun." Bruce joined in.

"Argh, fine why not." He said, finally giving in.

**-Line break… ah, ah, ah, ah, breakin a line!-**

By the end of the day they had everything ready. Tony had reluctantly made a burger for his shrine to his father, red white and blue candles around it, and pictures and articles taped to the shrine. Thor had done Loki, a shrine covered in green candles and drawings of him; a some Asgardian meal was at the bottom of the shrine. A few books were placed around the shrine, and a note was at the bottom. Natasha had devoted hers to Phil, a simple black candle at the bottom of the shrine, and a carving of his name. A few pictures that Clint had somehow taken and finally some shawarma that he had loved before the team ever ate it. Clint had created one for his mother. A worn picture was the only one in sight, and floral pink candles were everywhere. He had made the only dish he remembered her eating, a simple chicken Alfredo. Bruce had devoted his t his mother as well, a purple candle was right beside it. He had worn out photos around it, and a meal of salad beside it. Finally Steve completed his, a shrine to Bucky. He had plenty of photos and drawings of him. A yellow candle was on the wooden shrine, and a meal of steak and potatoes was on a plate. Each one of the shrines had a bouquet of marigolds, and some pumpkin bread.

"So what do we do now?" Tony asked.

"We celebrate life… and death." Natasha said, he voice giving out no emotion.

"I have some tequila…" tony said as they walked away. It took four hours until the team was passed out, only Steve chose to go to sleep on his own.

A lonely specter crossed the room to where Thor was passed out. "Thor?" the figure asked, the ghost of Loki. "I know you are upset, but you must go home. Mother needs you, Asgard needs you. I know you will miss me, but you need to keep going. Go home, your family needs you." He said to the man he once called brother. He then walked away as the wind whistled.

Next another figure walked into the room and to a Natasha.

"Agent Romanoff, it was a pleasure knowing you. I know you blame yourself, but you couldn't help anything that happened. You were a good agent and I am glad that Clint defied S.H.E.I.L.D. orders and brought you here. But now you have to stay put. I'll be saving you a seat, but don't you hurry. You make a good agent." And just like the last he walked away.

A young woman hurried into the room and found Bruce. "Bruce, you're alright. You couldn't have saved me when you were young. You don't have to be afraid of the Hulk, he's a hero. I love you Brucie, and what I would give to see you again in the flesh. I love you so much, and I just want you to know that you are the best thing that ever happened to Me." she said as she disappeared just as quickly as she came.

Next an older man came strolling into the room, looking as if he was ready for anything. He hurried over to his son slumped over a barstool. "Tony… oh Tony. I'm so sorry. I know I didn't show I loved you enough when you were young, but I did. I was so worried about what the media would think that I never thought of you. If I could turn back the clock and show you how much I cared I would. Thank you for keeping the company together and I'm sorry I never warned you about Stane and everything. But you must know that even if it never showed, I really did you. I am proud of you Tony, I mean look at this place. By the way, nice touch on namng him JARVIS." He said before leaving his only son.

A young blonde woman strolled in next, walking to where Cling was sleeping on the fridge. "My little hawk, how you've grown. I' so sorry for leaving you that night, I really didn't want to miss this. Goodbye Clint, I love you and I'm sorry about how your and Barney's relationship went. I love both of you and I always will." She said before disappearing as well.

Lastly a young man in ripped army clothes came in. he made a beeline to a forties style room and walked in to see Steve. "Huh, so nothings change. Well there are the huge planes and the big buildings. There's also smoke, wow if you still had asthma… so you made it. Seventy five years, you're in your nineties' pal! Look, stop beating yourself up, okay? My death wasn't your fault. You now have this team and you need to stop doubting yourself. I'm glad you made it Steve, they're gonna need you. Goodbye old friend… I'll miss you." After his speech Bucky left the house. Rays of sun came through the windows and the new day would start. It was November 3, 2012, a whole new day for everyone.

**A/N thanks for reading!**


End file.
